Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Dreist
Heute ist der . . Kalenderwoche Größe dieser Diskussionsseite: Bytes Keks [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e''3]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and Enslave!]] 08:33, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank (: Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:52, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hilfegesuch :D Hey, ich bins schon wieder... :) Ich weiß ja, dass du ein Miglied der Jedipedia bist auf das man sich als unerfahrener Nutzer verlassen kann. Ich wollte beim Artikel imperiale Flotte noch die Einzelnachweiße nachtragen um ihn als Lesenswert nominieren zu können.Leider habe ich so meine Probleme damit, vielleicht könntest du dies ja für mich als eine Art "finaler Schliff" hinzufügen. Dankeschön schonmal :) (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 08:53, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :Hallo, ich habe leider die Quellen nicht so ganz, daher erkläre ich es dir kurz: um eine Quelle mit Einzelnachweisen zu kennzeichnen, gibst du ein. Zwischen "" gibst du ein Merkmal für die Quelle an, das du dir gut merken kannst (Beispiel: für ''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung kannst du EP4, E4, Episode 4 o. ä. eingeben). Zwischen >< gibst du die Quelle an (Beispiel: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung ). Um diese Quelle nochmal zu verwenden, nutzt du , wo du zwischen "" das Merkmal (E4, EP4 etc.) ein, das du beim ersten Mal gewählt hast. So machst du das mit jeder Quelle. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:13, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank, dann mache ich mich mal an die Arbeit :D (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 18:34, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :::Kein Problem :) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:45, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::: Wie füge ich am Ende die Übersicht über die Einzelnachweise ein? (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 16:03, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :::::Mit :) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:09, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:00, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :Vielen Dank :) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 19:02, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Also, könnte der Droide bitte diesen Text durch ersetzen? Du musst nur statt Romantitel einmal Schöpfer der Dunkelheit, Die Regel der Zwei und Dynastie des Bösen schreiben. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Asoka.tano (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:17, 6. Jul. 2014) :Okay. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 15:19, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Also, könnte der Droide bitte den Text durch und durch ersetzen?������Asoka.tano������ (Kummerkasten|Beiträge) 15:34, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Wurde meines Wissens schon erledigt. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 15:37, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Benutzerseite Hey Dreist, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass du geringfügige Änderungen an meiner Benutzerseite gemacht hast. Ist kein Problem, aber frage mich bitte trotzdem vorher. Grüße, Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:27, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Das hätte ich dann bei circa 500 Usern machen müssen :) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:41, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Wenn ich solche Änderungen mache, bin ich das nicht, sondern mein Bot. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:43, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja, schon klar, ich habe ja gesagt ist kein Problem. Du wurdest aber in den LÄ angezeigt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:44, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Mein Bot-Account kann deine Nutzerseite nicht bearbeiten, deshalb habe ich mein richtiges Konto für den Rest verwendet. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:45, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Wenn Skyguy einverstanden ist, ist es kein Problem, die BNS zu ändern, aber da unsere Seiten meistens nur von Admins geändert werden können, entspricht es eigentlich der kollegialen Höflichkeit, vorher auf der Disku anzufragen. :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:54, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Es würde nur für mich eine Menge mehr Aufwand kosten, wenn ich jeden anfrage. Außerdem denke ich, ihr könnt mir vertrauen und solange ich nichts Oberflächliches ändere, dürfte es keine Probleme geben. Normal wird so etwas auch nicht gemacht, jedoch würde die Botarbeit einiges länger dauern, wenn ich jeden anfragen muss, was bei einem Bot nicht der Fall sein sollte.Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:13, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Verschieben der Datei:Daumen hoch1.png Grundsätzlich ist die Idee dahinter eine gute, aber wenn du das tust, lege bitte eine Weiterleitung an, da die Datei in jedem HWA eingebunden war. Bei sowas immer vorsichtig sein... Lieber vorher mal über Spezial:Linkliste checken!! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:12, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Hey, das habe ich getan. Ich weiß nicht warum, jedoch hat es die Sachen falsch angezeigt. Ich hab versucht alles abzuarbeiten, aber irgendwie gibt es zufällig da einen Fehler. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:08, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) , , , , , Also, könnte der Droide bitte die Episoden 1-6 durch die Vorlagen ersetzen? ������Asoka.tano������ (Kummerkasten|Beiträge) 18:06, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Für sowas großes sollte man einen Vorschlag einreichen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:20, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Nach Absprache mit ein paar Kollegen werde ich meinen Bot nun Starten. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:25, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Könntest du dieses Änderung bei wieder rückgängig machen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber die Vorlage hat ein Problem, wenn sie inmitten eines Artikels steht sich dieser zum schlechten ändert, etwa so: Beispiel :::Das sollte nicht passieren, daher würde ich dich bitten den Fehler in der Vorlage zu beheben. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:04, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich denke ich habe den Fehler behoben, ich habe die Codes einfach alle in eine Reihe gesetzt. Schau es dir aber bitte noch einmal an, du kennst dich in diesem Thema besser aus als ich. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:06, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay, ich mach mich mal an die Arbeit. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:13, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ungenügende Quelle Hi Lord Dreist, Du hast gerade Purella mit einem UQ gekennzeichnet. Ob du mir das des Verständnisses wegen erläutern könntest? Galaxy Guide ist sogar in der Kategorie "Quellenbücher" verzeichnet und doch meinst du, dass dies nicht ausreichend sei. Warum? Zumal das ja anscheinend nicht die einzige Quelle ist. Danke Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 10:47, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Es gibt 12 verschiedene Galaxy Guides, die alle verschiedene Bücher sind. Ich habe 8 von ihnen und da sie alle verschiedene Quellen sind, reicht nur die "Reihe" nicht aus, sowie es bei Romanreihen auch der Fall ist. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 10:50, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Aso, dann hatte ich das nur missverstanden. Dachte das wird an sich nicht als Quelle akzeptiert. Dann ist klar. Danke Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 10:52, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Jedipedia:-Seiten Abend mein Lord, Ich habe dich vor einiger Zeit darauf angesprochen, dass man hier noch eine Liste nützlicher Vorlagen bräuchte. Akt'tar hatte gesagt, er würde es machen, jedoch mussten wir feststellen, dass Jedipedia:-Seiten nur von Administratoren und Bürokraten verändert werden können. Daher bitte ich Dich erneut dich darum zu kümmern. Außerdem habe ich festgestellt, dass bei den Richtlinien nichts über kursivierte Artkelnamen steht. Und da die Seite ebenfalls zu den Jedipefia:-Seiten gehört, bitte ich Dich oder einen anderen Admin, der das hier ließt sich darum zu kümmern. Danke. Gruß Advieser (Diskussion) 21:23, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :1. Ja, ich werde was versuchen zu machen. 2. Zu den kursiven Artikelnamen gibt es irgendwo meines Wissens einen Verweis, diese sind allerdings nicht unbedingt nötig und wurden erst vor kurzem komplett eingeführt. Das müsste man vermutlich erstmal mit anderen Besprechen, da ich keinen Aufstand auslösen will, wenn ich ohne Nachfrage etwas den Richtlinien hinzufüge. Ich hoffe, ich vergesse das hier nicht (sollte nicht der Fall sein ;)), ansonsten viele Grüße, Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 22:43, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Star Wars Rebels - Fannotation Hallo Lord Dreist, vermutlich hast du es schon gesehen, aber der Vollständigkeit halber erwähne ich es trotzdem noch einmal an dieser Stelle: Das Star Wars Rebels Fannotation Video ist nun auch endlich auf eurem YouTube-Kanal verfügbar und schön verlinkt ;) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:15, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Ja, ich habe es allerdings heute morgen schon gesehen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich das so gut hinbekommen hätte mit den Verlinkungen, und Dankeschön nochmal an das Team, das hinter der Sache steckte! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 15:30, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi Lord, guck dir mal das hier an. Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 08:10, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Danke. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 10:31, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Mitglied Julievawr Morgen :). Mir ist zwar bewusst, dass jeder seinen Blog verwenden darf wie er will. Aber das hier schaut mir nur nach Spam/Werbug aus: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Benutzer:Julievawr . Ob du mal drüberschauen wölltest!? Grüße Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 06:14, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Ist es, dazu nicht mal Deutsch, danke. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 08:52, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Autorenportal Hallo Dreist, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass bei mir das Autoren Portal jetzt wieder richtig angezeigt wird. Ich würde dich bitten, noch einmal drüber zuschauen :) LG, Rain Profil Wand 11:59, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Okay, danke :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'''Lord Dreist]] (Diskussion) 12:11, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Stimmt, geht alles perfekt, vielen Dank! [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 12:12, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Super! Kein Problem :) Rain Profil Wand 12:13, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Arbeit für deinen Bot? Guten Tag lieber Lord Dreist, ich habe soeben die Navigationsvorlage ''Welten der KUS'' erstellt und wollte fragen, ob dein Bot die Vorlage in alle betreffenden Artikel einbinden kann, oder ob ich das von Hand machen muss, was ehrlich gesagt ein ewig langer Prozess sein wird und ich besseres zu tun hab, als meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden. Wäre also cool, wenn das ginge. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:39, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Das erledige ich sofort, ist kein Problem! [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 15:59, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bürokratenwahl Moin, werter Kollege! Ich habe soeben deine Wahl bestätigen können. Du wurdest mit elf Fürstimmen und keinem Kontra zu einem Bürokraten der Jedipedia gewählt. Einen herzlichen Glückwunsch! Nun frage ich dich: Nimmst du die Wahl an? Wenn ja, steht einer Rechtevergabe nichts mehr im Wege. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:35, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Mit herzlichem Dank für die Unterstützung der Nutzerschaft der jedipedia nehme ich die Wahl an. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:45, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich habe dir soeben die Rechte verliehen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch nochmal! Corran (Diskussion) 11:09, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bürokratenkekse Wenn nicht jetzt wann dann? Glückwunsch zur Wahl und es sei dir versüßt: :Vielen Dank :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 11:19, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Da gibt's doch gleich noch nen paar von mir. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 11:22, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank auch an Dich! (:< [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 11:36, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Auch ich gratuliere dir zu deiner gelungenen Bürokratenwahl und wünsche dir viel Glück in deinem neuen Amt. Auf dass du es würdevoll ausführen wirst. (Kekse gibts von mir diesmal keine, sonst wirst du noch zu dick Datei:;-).gif.) Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:53, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Auch danke an dich, aber… bin ich das nicht schon längst? [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 11:55, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Lieber geschätzter Kollege, auch von mir natürlich herzlichen Glückwunsch zur erfolgreichen Wahl! Möge dich die Macht bei deinen neuen Aufgaben leiten! Gruß Kunti77 (Diskussion) 12:23, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Auch vielen Dank an Dich :) Möge ich meinen Posten gut vertreten ;) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 12:25, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Von mir auch herzlichen Glückwunsch. Mögest du gerecht und weise deinen Posten vertreten ;). Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:22, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank, das werde ich tun, versprochen :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 17:23, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Herzlichen Glückwünsch für deine bestandene Wahl zum Bürokraten. Ich bin mir sicher du erweist dich dieser Ehre als würdig. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 17:27, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Danke :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 17:30, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! :D --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:20, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Vielen Dank, möge die irreale Macht unsere Wege leiten ;) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:27, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Artikel Wie meinst du, was stimmt mit der Quelle nicht? (die vom Artikel Zerstörung der Geheimwaffe der KUS) (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:35, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :Ich habe noch nie etwas von dieser Quelle gehört und zweifle sehr schwer daran, dass sie von Lucasarts kommt. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:36, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :: Es ist ein offizeller Lego Star Wars Film... (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:50, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :::Dann ist es leider nicht offiziell von Lucasarts. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich den Artikel lösche? Denn sie passen nicht ins Universum, da sie von Lego stammen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:58, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::(öchel) (öchel) wir haben nen Artikel zum Strandtruppler... Lego ist doch eine Quelle, die nur unter diesem "nicht ganz kanonisch" stehen muss oder?(Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 14:14, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :::::Nein, Lego ist gar nicht kanonisch. Eigentlich gehört die Sandtruppe auch gelöscht, allerdings hat diese wenigstens ein Bild. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 14:18, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::heist ich soll Bilder heraussuchen oder du löschst die Artikel... dann verstehe ich aber nicht, wofür wir dieses Artikel der nicht kanonisch ist Ding haben (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 15:01, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :::::::Für Quellen die offiziell von Lucasarts als nicht-kanonisch definiert wurden. Siehe Infinities oder The Star Wars. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 15:06, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ich habe den Artikel (und die dazugehörigen auch) gelöscht, da ich die Quelle kenne und man sie auf gar keinen Fall ernst nehmen darf. Diese Quelle stammt von LEGO.com und hat nicht mit Lucasarts zu tun, sie ist nicht anerkannt worden. Und noch zu den Strandtrupplern, die sollte man schon lassen, den die Spiele in denen sie vorkommen sind anerkannte „Quellen“, darum besitzen die Objekte darin einen gewissen wert. Was man von den Comic-Filmen nicht behaupten darf. Ich will damit aber auch nicht sagen, dass sie nicht lustig sind :). Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:41, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Dann wäre diese Sache nun auch erledigt :) Wenn du Lust hat, kannst du mich oder jemanden anderen in Zukunft fragen, ob es okay ist eine Quelle zu verwenden und wenn ja, in welcher Form. Ich hoffe weiterhin auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Viele Grüße, [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 21:14, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Auf der DVD ist das LucasArts Logo zu sehen... (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 17:47, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) :::::::::::Das Heißt noch nicht, dass es kanonisch ist ;) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:00, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Woran erkenne ich dann ob etwas kanonisch ist oder nicht? (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 11:25, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) :::::::::::::Indem es von Star Wars ist und nicht von Lego Star Wars o. ä.. Wie gesagt, wenn du dir bei einer Quelle nicht sicher bist, dann kontaktiere mich. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 11:28, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage:Vorsitzender Moin! Kannst du mir das hier mal kurz erklären? Ich habe stichprobenartig Artikel angeguckt und keine Vorlageneinbindung nicht gefunden... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:07, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Guten Morgen. Dazu sage ich nur: HÄ? Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir mal jemand bei Wikia fragen, denn das ist suspekt. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:54, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich habe es gefunden: das hat damit zu tun, dass dieser Parameter in Vorlage:Organisation fehlerhaft programmiert wurde: } } } } } } } } } } } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#003066; color:#000000" Allgemeine Informationen ::bei er|}}} } geschlossen wird und das } sozusagen im nichts ist. Ich habe es mal korrigiert, nun sollte das Problem behoben sein. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:01, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Gameheld Wer ist das und warum kann/darf der/die in unseren MediaCommon.js rumspielen bzw. installiert diesen YouTube-Player hier? Ist das alles mit dir abgestimmt? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:22, 1. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Gameheld ist der Admin vom Mario-Wiki. Ich habe das alles mit ihm abgemacht und ihn gefragt ob er es mir zeigen kann. Natürlich habe ich ihm dir Rechte gleich wieder entzogen, das war komplett unter meiner Aufsicht. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:33, 1. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Artikel-Archiv Hallo Lord-Dreist, warum steht der Artikel Assassin-Droide in Deinem Artikel-Archiv? --Ralux (Diskussion) 09:38, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Weil ich nicht meine Artikellisten ständig durchlese. Außerdem wollte ich damals eine Weiterleitung erstellen und dachte, das zähle als Artikel. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:47, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Naja, hat mich nur gewundert. Die Weiterleitung hat übrigens Flusswelt erstellt. --Ralux (Diskussion) 09:58, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich weiß, nur ich habe damals den Artikel kopiert, da ich dachte das erstellt eine Weiterleitung. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:17, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Interwiki Hallo Lord Dreist, ich bin gerade über diesen Thread gestolpert, und möchte jetzt mal fragen, ob das der PackTrack 41LT-R MULE nicht auch zustandebringen könnte? Ralux (Diskussion) 17:55, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :1.) Leider bringe ich auf meinem Hauptcomputer Pywikibot nicht zum laufen. Immer, wenn alles eingerichtet ist, kann ich mich dann nicht anmelden. 2.) Da die Wookieepedia usw. ihre Interwikis in der Vorlage gespeichert haben, würde dieses Script nicht richtig laufen, da nicht das normale Interwiki-Format en: benutzt wird. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:29, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Naja, weil da steht „PackTrack ist ein Pywikipedia- und AutoWikiBrowser-Bot“ war meine Vermutung, es würde schon laufen. Wenn man sich den Thread dort so durchliest, wären wir allerdings nicht die einzigen, die das nicht auf Anhieb zum Laufen bekommen würden. Vielleicht kannst Du dort mal vorstellig werden, und denen die Problematik schildern? Ob das Skript mit der Wookieepedia richtig läuft müsste man testen, eventuell das Skript minimal anpassen (so viel Unterschied hat das Format ja nicht). Bei den anderen Wikis, die das normale Interwiki-Format verwenden, müsste es aber funktionieren. Ralux (Diskussion) 19:12, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja, nur nicht auf meinem PC, auf dem der Bot hauptsächlich läuft, ich versuche es ab und zu mit neuen Versionen wieder. Ich werde mich in Zukunft damit so oder so noch weiter beschäftigen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:16, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Bei mir hat es mit der Anleitung geklappt: ::::C:\bot>login.py ::::WARNING: Running on Windows and transliteration_target is not set. ::::Please see http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Pywikipediabot/Windows ::::Retreving commit log from https://tools.wmflabs.org/pywikibot/gitlog.txt ::::Password for user Ralux on Jedipedia:de ::::No characters will be shown: ::::Logging in to Jedipedia:de as Ralux via API. ::::Should be logged in now ::::Ralux (Diskussion) 08:30, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Genau diese Nachricht mit dem WARNING: Running on Windows and transliteration_target is not set. kenne ich, jedoch wiederholt sich diese bei jeder Anmeldung. Ich werde es denke nochmal heute versuchen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:19, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Bei dieser Warnung geht es ja nur darum, dass man gerade keinen passenden Font eingestellt hat, der z.B. japanische Schriftzeichen in der DOS-Eingabeaufforderung anzeigen kann. Sollte sich aber beheben lassen. Ralux (Diskussion) 09:30, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich weiß, das ist es ja. Diese Meldung wiederholt sich dennoch. Ich bin grad dabei das nach deiner Anleitung zu installieren (würde Python mich nicht aufhalten). [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:32, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Seit ich den Font auf Lucida Console umgestellt, und die Zeile transliteration_target = None in die user-config.py kopiert habe, ist die Warnmeldung bei mir weg. Ralux (Diskussion) 09:48, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Vielleicht habe ich das falsch gemacht und das hat damals zu dem Loop geführt. Naja, ich bin gerade dabei, ich schreibe es hier, falls es geklappt hat. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:50, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Puh, wieder das Problem und ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich das umgangen bin. Der Befehl python funktioniert aus irgend einem Grund nicht... :::::::::::Bei der Installation von python-2.7.8 kommt ein Fenster (Customize Pyhton 2.7.8), darin ist der Punkt "Add pyhton.exe to Path" zu aktivieren. Ralux (Diskussion) 10:21, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, okay, darauf habe ich gar nicht geachtet. Ich werde das gleich mal machen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:25, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ein weiteres Problem... Wie hast du es hinbekommen, dass es über Jedipedia.de einloggt? Hast du bei generate_user_files.py etwas anderes wie Wikia angegeben? Kannst du mir da weiterhelfen, was du eingegeben hast, um es hier zum laufen zu bringen, denn wir sind ja schließlich kein normales Wikia-Wiki, da wir kein .wikia in unserer URL haben. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:58, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Hier siehst Du meine Eingaben. Ralux (Diskussion) 11:26, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Vielen Dank, hat geklappt. Ich probiere das Interwiki-Script nachher aus. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:13, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Klappt leider nicht. Ich versuche mal im Code rumzusuchen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:45, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Genau dieses Interwiki-Skript ist ja der Spezialfall. Die Prozedur, um dieses zum Laufen zu bringen, wurde aber hier beschrieben. Ralux (Diskussion) 14:14, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Das Script an sich funktioniert, jedoch werden keine Interwikis gefunden, da das Format ein anderes ist. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 14:15, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Okay, da sind wir ja schon bei Punkt zwei angelangt. Bei mir findet er schon Interwikis, aber es läuft noch nicht so ganz wie es soll. Ralux (Diskussion) 15:15, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Funktioniert. Zumindest bei allen Wikis, die das normale Interwiki-Format benutzen. Ralux (Diskussion) 18:00, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Ich habe es gerade gesehen. Allerdings wäre ja die Wook am wichtigsten, da da meist alles verlinkt ist, naja, ich frage hier gerade, wie wir das ändern könnten. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:04, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Das Problem bei der Wook ist aber z.B., dass die auf Interwiki-Wikis verlinken, auf die wir nicht verlinken können, weil die nicht in unserer Interwiki-Liste stehen.So verlinkt der Wook-Artikel Mara Jade Skywalker mit seinem fr-Interwiki-Link auf den Artikel in der französischen Wook. Wir können mit diesem Interwiki-Link aber gar nichts anfangen, weil unser entsprechender fr-Interwiki-Link auf ein anderes Star Wars-Wiki verlinkt.Deshalb haben die bei der Wook wahrscheinlich diese Interwiki-Vorlage überhaupt eingeführt, damit solche Verlinkungen außerhalb der Interwiki-Liste von Wikia überhaupt möglich sind. Wegen dem Problem im Forum: such mal, in der Datei /families/Jedipedia_family.py, nach der Stelle "''''fy': 'fy.jedipedy.wikia.com',", darunter ist eine Zeile, die änderst Du in '''"'de': None,"' (ohne '" Anführungszeichen). Die Stelle müsste dann so aussehen: 'fy': 'fy.jedipedy.wikia.com', 'de': None, 'es': 'es.starwars.wikia.com', Ralux (Diskussion) 18:27, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Oh, vielen Dank. Ja, und ich überlege ernsthaft schon, ob wir nicht auch so eine Vorlage einführen sollten. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:37, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Sehr gut, das passt. Wegen der Wook lies mal hier. Jedenfalls können wir mit dem Bot die bestehenden Interwiki-Links instand halten. Das proprietäre Format der Wook ignoriert er zwar, aber er sucht sich die Interwiki-Links aus den anderen Wikis zusammen die das normale Interwiki-Format (so wie wir) verwenden. Ralux (Diskussion) 08:03, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Wir werden das irgendwann herausfinden. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 11:57, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Danke für die Hilfe! Danke, Lord Dreist, für die Hilfe! Werde mich jetzt noch weiter informieren. Bei Fragen, würde ich mich dann noch einmal melden. Cradossk99 (Cradossk99 (Diskussion) 08:41, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC)). :Kein Problem, ich helfe gerne. Wenn du Fragen hast, einfach wieder melden. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 08:45, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Erlaubnis für die Bearbeitung eines Artikels Hallo Lord Dreist, Ich wollte mich erkundigen ob es möglich wäre dem Abschnitt „Hinter den Kulissen" des Boba Fett-Artikels noch etwas hinzuzufügen. Da ich diesen gut gelungenen Artikel nicht „zerstören" wollte, wollte ich kurz fragen. (Cradossk99 (Diskussion) 10:45, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) :Viel zerstören kannst du da nicht, es sei denn du entfernst allen Inhalt aus der Seite ;) Natürlich kannst du dort etwas hinzufügen. Es steht dir genauso frei den Artikel zu bearbeiten, wie mir. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:49, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ok,dann werde ich es mal versuchen. ::Sollte es schief gehen,kann es ja immer noch gelöscht werden. (Cradossk99 (Diskussion) 10:54, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) :::Vielen Dank für die Änderung. Das einzige, was schiefgelaufen ist, war, dass du ein „P“ vor den Namen im Text geschrieben hast, das ist aber nicht weiter schlimm. Ansonsten ist alles gut so! [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 11:39, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ok, alles klar. Danke für die Korrektur! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Cradossk99 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 13:55, 8. Aug. 2014‎) :::::Gerne. Unt immer dran denken mit zu unterschreiben. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 12:04, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Verwendet jemand deinen Account? Hallo Lord Dreist, hier wurde eine komische Antwort mit deinem Namen erstellt. Meines Wissenes hast du mit dem Thema nichts am Hut. Daher wollte ich wissen, ob du das warst. Ansonsten solltest du etwas dagegen unternehmen. LG, Rain Profil Wand :Ich war das. Ich fande diesen Typ nur witzig. :D Sorry, falls das zu Verwirrungen kam :) Das mit dem Problem, dass jemand meinen Account nutzt, ist seit Andrea die IP den Nutzers sperrte auch gebannt. Vielen Dank für die Info! [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:38, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Profilbild Hallo Lord Dreist, Ich habe ein Problem. Ich möchte ein Profilbild hinzufügen,bin mir aber nicht sicher,ob ich irgendwelche Urheberrechte beachten muss. Weißt du das zufällig? (Cradossk99 (Diskussion) 17:34, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) :Auf Offizielle Quellen kannst du über sowas nachlesen. Natürlich kannst du mir auch einen Link schicken, damit ich dir näheres verraten kann. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 17:41, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ok,Danke! (Cradossk99 (Diskussion) 17:48, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) Ist es erlaubt dieses Bild als Profilfoto zu verwenden?:http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Datei:Boba_Fett_Pose.jpg (Cradossk99 (Diskussion) 18:03, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) :Natürlich :) Alles was aus unserem Wiki stammt und mit einer Lizenz/Quelle versehen ist, darfst du verwenden. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:08, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ok! Könntest du vielleicht mal kurz bei meinem Profil vorbeischauen? Da ist mir irgendwie ein Fehler passiert (Cradossk99 (Diskussion) 18:53, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) :Inwiefern? Was hättest du gerne? [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:06, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) In der unteren und oberen rechte Ecke ist jeweils ein längliches Rechteck. Ich vermute die sind beim Einfügen einer Babelvorlage entstanden. Leider schaffe ich es nicht alleine sie zu löschen. (Cradossk99 (Diskussion) 19:21, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) :Ich bin gerade ziemlich verwirrt, denn das liegt nicht an dir, sondern an den Vorlagen. Ich werde sie mir mal näher anschauen, danke für die Meldung. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:35, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ok. Vielen Dank für dein Engagement! (Cradossk99 (Diskussion) 19:38, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) :Das Problem ist die Vorlage „Klonkrieger“. Die ist eigentlich eine Infobox und erzeugt den Kasten :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:53, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Zudem ist die Infoboxvorlage eigentlich eine Weiterleitung zu der Vorlage:Person. Wenn du etwas über Klonkrieger einfügen willst, meinst du sicher diese Vorlage, nehme ich jetzt mal an. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:59, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, wahrscheinlich . Ich blicke da langsam nicht mehr durch :/ (Cradossk99 (Diskussion) 20:12, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) Einfach die Felder entfernen ;) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 20:14, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich weiß ja leider nicht wie. Irgendwie kann ich die Babelvorlagen nicht löschen (Cradossk99 (Diskussion) 20:24, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) :::Kann daran liegen, dass du es mit dem VisualEditor macht. MIt dem Code-Editor kannst du das sehen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 20:28, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ok, ich probiere es mal aus :) (Cradossk99 (Diskussion) 20:33, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) SWTOR-Gilde Hi Dreist, habe es Ben schon auf seine Disku geschrieben, bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob der nicht grad im urlaub ist oder sowas. Ich hab mir vor Kurzem bei SWTOR auf dem Server T3-M4 einen neuen Charakter erstellt. Das ist doch auch der Server, auf dem die Jedipedia ihre Gilde hat, oder? Würdet ihr mich in die Gilde mit aufnehmen? Mein Name ist Kuntos, bin imperialer Agent. LG Kunti77 (Diskussion) 12:49, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Tag Kunti, :mit Sicherheit werden wir das tun, nur bei mir ist das Problem, dass ich irgendwann (unbewusst) aufgehört habe das Spiel regelmäßig zu spielen, obwohl es mir dennoch Spaß macht. Das Gildensystem von dem Spiel ist jedoch ein bisschen skurril, da man nach bestimmter Zeit als Gildenleitern degradiert wird. Daher musst du leider warten, bin Ben denn wirklich aus seinem Urlaub zurückkehrt ;) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 12:56, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Alles klar! Danke dir und villeicht packt dich ja das TOR-Fieber irgendwann wieder. ;-) Kunti77 (Diskussion) 13:00, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Genau :) Wird es denke ich auch :P (übrigens: ein Großteil unserer Leser geht nach dem Besuch unserer Seite auf TOR-bezogene Seiten, also sind Artikel aus dem Spiel ziemlich willkommen) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:03, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hallo Kunti, ich bin tatsächlich gerade in England aber sobald ich wieder zu hause bin würd ich dich gerne in unsere Gilde einladen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:07, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) UCs Hi Dreist, ich habe ein Bitte an dich. Ich habe gestern abends mal die UC-Listen angeschaut, da Kerem zurücktreten wird und dann vielleicht ein paar wegfallen. Und mit ist aufgefallen, dass zu zurzeit ein verbleibendes, inaktives UC besitzt, nämlich die Zeitschiene der Geschichte der Sith. Ich weiß nicht ob du den Artikel noch bearbeiten willst oder nicht, darum lasse ich die Vorlage mal drinnen, aber wenn du innerhalb einer Woche das UC nicht entfernt oder wenigstens eine kleines Änderung am Artikel getätigt hast werde ich dir das alleinige Bearbeitungsrecht am Artikel entziehen. Bei dir aber, da habe ich das Vertrauen, denke ich, dass das nur reine Vergessenssache ist. Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:31, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Jedipedia-Spotlight Hallo Lord Dreist, bzgl. des Spotlight-Antrags der Jedipedia: Habt ihr euch noch einmal Gedanken wegen des Hinweises auf der linken Seite auf eurer Hauptseite gemacht? Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:07, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, nur Corran ist zurückgetreten und ich war inaktiv. Wird schnellst möglich erledigt. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:25, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Kein Problem, gebt mir einfach Bescheid, wenn ihr so weit sein ;) ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:00, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Interwiki-Dummys Moin, hast du vielleicht ne Idee, wie ich Interwiki-Dummys anlegen, einfügen und weiterverarbeiten kann? Hintergrund ist der, dass es diverse Seiten bei uns gibt, die es mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit niemals in anderen Wikis geben wird. Zum Beispiel sind hier die deutschen Synchronsprecher zu nennen. Hast du ne Idee, wie ich diese Artikel quasi mit nem Interwiki-Flag belegen kann, damit die nicht mehr in der Liste der Artikeln mit fehlenden Interwikis auftauchen? Am besten wäre es ja noch, wenn ich nach diesen Artikeln auch wieder filtern könnte... Hmm... Quasi ne Kategorie... Das Problem dabei ist nämlich, dass diese Artikel weiterhin in der Liste auftauchen und man sich nur maximal 1000 Einträge anschauen kann, und ich fest davon überzeugt bin, dass wir mehr Artikel haben die nicht verlinkt sind, bzw nicht verlinkt werden können... Wenn diese Artikel mir aber in der Liste nicht angezeigt werden, dann weiß ich das auch nicht, verstehst du, was ich meine? Kannst dir ja mal Gedanken drüber machen... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:04, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Hey, :puuuh, man könnte natürlich auf sich selber linken, indem wir unsere URL für [[de: anmelden, aber ich denke nicht dass das das Wahre ist. Ich werde mir diesbezüglich mal Gedanken machen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 15:20, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :: Ich denke, dass das manuell kaum bewältigbar ist. Wir könnten aber vielleicht einen Botlauf machen, der die Interwiki-Verlinkungen der Wookieepedia mit einem Schlag importiert. Dafür bräuchten wir das Interwiki-Script des Bots übrigens gar nicht umzuprogrammieren. Ich hatte nämlich neulich eine Idee, wie wir das Interlang-Problem mit der Wookieepedia umschiffen könnten — zumindest theoretisch. Testen habe ich diese Alternativlösung allerdings noch nicht können. Machbar wäre es aber wohl. Ralux (Diskussion) 19:19, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, was du meinst. Du kannst doch nicht die Interwiki-Links bei uns importieren. Also ich meine vielleicht schon, aber die Zuordnung ist doch das Problem. Also es sei denn du hast da irgendne ne andere Idee, hab ich aktuelle keinen Plan, wie das uns weiterhelfen soll... Es könnte Sinn ergeben, bei bereits mit englischem Interwiki versehenden Artikel, die anderen Sprachen zu importiren, soweit vorhanden... Das könnte ggf. auch funktionieren... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:21, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Der Bot arbeitet mit dem Interwiki-System, das Wikia und damit auch unser Wiki standardmäßig verwendet. Was der Bot (theoretisch) kann: in der Wookiepedia die de-Verlinkung auf einen Artikel unseres Wikis erkennen, und alle Interwiki-Links der Wookiepedia somit in unseren Artikel übernehmen. Der Bot verarbeitet dabei nur gültige Interwiki-Links, d.h. z.B. die pl-Interwiki-Verlinkungen der Wookiepedia werden üblicherweise automatisch gefiltert. In der Wookiepedia ist es nämlich so, dass die pl-Verlinkung auf die Biblioteka Ossus verlinkt. Unser Wiki verlinkt bei einem pl-Interwiki-Link aber auf die polnische Empirepedia. Der Bot erkennt dies alles: er entfernt Interwiki-Links von nicht (mehr) vorhandenen Artikeln; Interwiki-Links von vorhandenen Artikeln werden hingegen eingefügt bzw. aktualisiert. Hier z.B. hast Du die Interwiki-Links der Wookiepedia übernommen. Der Bot kann dies theoretisch auch, würde aber automatisch den pl-Interwikilink entfernen, weil dieser dzt. auf keinen Artikel verweist. Mit Hilfe des Bots könnten wir alle Interwiki-Links in unserem Wiki ergänzen und problemlos instand halten. Ralux (Diskussion) 07:31, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Das Problem mit dem Bot ist, swoeit ich weiß, dass das Script nicht auf die Vorlage der Wookiepedia angepasst ist, Ralux. Außerdem verlinken die deutschsprachigen Interwikis in der Wook nicht auf unser Wiki. Advieser (Diskussion) 08:44, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wie ich bereits weiter oben schrieb, denke ich, dass dieses Problem gelöst werden kann. Eine Anpassung des Bot-Scripts würde in dieser Variante nicht notwendig sein. Dass die Wookieepedia nicht auf unser Wiki verlinkt, spielt hierbei keine Rolle. Die Artikelbasis war bis Juni 2011 dieselbe, laut Statistik betrifft dies ~21.500 Artikel. Bei diesen Artikel bestehen demnach gute Chancen, dass der Artikelname derselbe ist, wie in unserem Wiki. Der Bot würde dann die Interwiki-Verlinkungen der Wookieepedia wie normale Interwikis verarbeiten. Das heißt, für den Bot würden die de-Interwikis der Wookieepedia auf uns verlinken. Wie das genau funktioniert ist jetzt etwas schwierig zu erklären, und würde wohl auch zusehr ins technische gehen. Ralux (Diskussion) 09:15, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Die Idee die Ralux hier hat ist sicherlich grundsätzlich in Erwägung zu ziehen, allerdings bezweifele ich, dass es uns wirklich weiterhilft, da ich davon ausgehe, dass genau die 21.500 Artikel bereits eine entsprechende Verlinkung zu wenigenstens der Wook haben. Ich gehe allerdings einfach mal davon aus und weiß es nichtgenau. Mal abgesehen davon hat Advieser recht. Die Wook nutzt ein eigenes Interwiki-Verlinkungskript, was das eigentliche von Wikia außer Kraft setzt. Deshalb ist es wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich möglich so eine Idee umzusetzen. Insofern ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass Dreists Idee da hilft, und wir weiterhin manuell nachschauen...Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:53, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Darauf würde ich inzwischen keine Wetten mehr annehmen. Ich habe soeben einen Interwiki-Link aus der Wookieepedia importiert. Meine Lösung funktioniert, aber es werden noch weitere Vorarbeiten nötig sein, bevor der Import komplett durchgeführt werden kann. Wenn das geschehen ist, kann ich den Droiden auch eine vollständige Liste zusammenstellen lassen, mit allen unseren Artikeln die noch keine Interwiki-Links haben. Die kann man dann der Reihe nach durchgehen (der Browser markiert die bereits besuchten Links auf der Liste)... Ralux (Diskussion) 13:53, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: Hallo Hjhunter, der Import der Interwikis kommt demnächst, voraussichtlich in den nächsten Tagen, ich bin an der Sache dran.Jetzt ist es aber so, dass ich neulich beim lesen in diesem Diskussionsfaden über Deinen Edit gestolpert bin. Und meine Frage wäre jetzt, ob wir diese deutschen Interwikis auch gleich mit importieren sollen? Für mich macht das vom Aufwand überhaupt keinen Unterschied mehr. So wie ich das sehe, hätten wir jetzt aber die Möglichkeit dazu, und es würde sich anbieten, dies gleichzeitig zu machen, dann wäre das alles erledigt. Also wenn das gewünscht wird, dann würden wir bei Wikia ein entsprechendes Interwiki-Kürzel für die anderen deutschen Interwikis beantragen, weil de: würde ich auf keinen Fall verwenden, das könnte bei unseren Droiden unvorhersehbare Ergebnisse hervorrufen. Ich würde stattdessen irgendein Kürzel wie ger: oder jp-net: bzw. eine ähnliche Kombination vorschlagen.Bitte um Nachricht, ob sowas gewünscht wird. Ralux (Diskussion) 07:48, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Moin, ja sry, dass ich nicht gleich reagiert hab... Also, Ein Interwiki zu JP.net würde ich gerne sehen, allerdings wäre es dann schon ganz schön, wenn wir dieses Damokles-Schwert, was da immer noch irgendwie über uns hängt, dann auch mit einer gegenseitigen Verlinkung endlich begraben würden... Ich bin auf jeden Fall bereit dazu, dass zu machen, aber es bedingt da auch ein Entgegenkommen der JP.net. Was die anderen Sachen anbelangt, so ist das ja so eine Sache. Ich brauche quasi einen Platzhalter für Artikel, die nicht (!) in der Wook vorkommen und sehr wahrscheinlich dort auch niemals auftauchen (z.B. deutsche Synchronsprecher etc.) Dies würde die Liste der Artikeln mit fehlenden Interwikis dann entschlacken. Allerdings kannst du da nicht einfach überall automatisch einen Interwiki Link, sagen wir mal „ger“ einbauen, da die dann von dem Algorithmus, der diese Liste erstellt, nicht mehr erkannt werden, da ja ein Interwiki-Link im Artikel auftaucht. Grundsätzlich wäre es aber denkbar den Interwiki-Kürzel generell zu erzeugen und den dann bei der Überprüfung der Liste entsprechend händisch eintragen. Es sei denn du kannst deinen Bot so programmieren, dass der automatisch einen ger-Link erzeugt, wenn der den englischen Artikel nicht findet, was ich allerdings für unmöglich halte, da dein Bot ja nicht übersetzen kann und somit auch nicht den entsprechenden Artikel in der Wook finden kann. Wenn ich das allerdings richtig verstehe, so macht den Bot nichts anderes, als unsere Artikel zu durchforsten, den en-Link entnehmen, auf der Wook nach weiteren Interwiki-Links gucken und diese ggf. bei unseren Artikeln hinufügen. Korrekt? Das ist zwar, wie bereits oben, glaube ich, schon mal erwähnt, eine nette Geschichte, hilft bei meinem Problem allerdings nur bedingt weiter. Also zusammengefasst: Ja, ich bin für eine Verlinkung zur JP.net mit entsprechendem Interwiki-Kürzel. „net“ würde sich ja vielleicht anbieten. Dadurch belegen wir keine Länderspezifische TDL. Vorraussetzung ist allerdings, dass die JP.net eine Verlinkung zu uns ebenfalls einrichtet. Ein Dummy-Interwiki-Kürzel „ger“ für nicht vorhandene Artikel in der Wook würde ich sehr gerne sehen. Was mir gerade einfällt... Vielleicht sollten wir dazu auch mal eine Kategorie für die Qualitätssicherung bauen. Was mich wiederrum auf die idee einer entsprechenden Vorlage bringt... Aber eins nach dem anderen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:24, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Hallo Hjhunter, worauf diese JP.net verlinkt oder nicht verlinkt, habe ich nicht zu entscheiden. Ich kann nur auf die Möglichkeit hinweisen, dass sich jetzt die Option anbieten würde, zusammen mit den en:-Interwikis von der Wookieepedia — die übrigens auch nicht auf uns verlinkt — die deutschen Interwikis gleich mit zu importieren. Also auch wenn die Wook und die JP.net nicht auf uns verlinken, so wären wir mit unseren Verlinkungen auf diese Wikis insgesamt besser vernetzt.Der Bot ist im Prinzip wie eine Suchmaschine, der sich die Interwikis zusammensucht, das ist richtig. Wie weiter oben schonmal erwähnt, kann ich Dir aber vom Droiden eine Liste zusammenstellen lassen, die alle Artikel enthält, die noch gar keinen Interwiki-Link aufweisen. Du wärst dann nicht auf die Spezialseite angewiesen, weil Du dann vom Droiden eine Seite hast, worin alle Artikel ohne Interwiki-Links komplett aufgelistet sind. Die Begrenzung auf 1000 Artikel fällt dann weg, und Du hast dann die komplette Übersicht, weil ja auch die Liste komplett ist. Jene Artikel die Du schon aufgerufen und geprüft hast, sollte Dein Internetbrowser dann eigentlich automatisch als "besuchten Link" in der Liste farbig markieren. Ralux (Diskussion) 08:54, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Moin, ok, ich habe hier eine Umfrage bzgl. der JP.net-Verlinkung ins Leben gerufen. Sofern die Benutzerschaft dafürstimmt, machen wir das und fertig. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:46, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Test Test Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:42, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Probebetrieb Hallo Lord Dreist,ich möchte Dir nur kurz Bescheid geben, dass mein Bot voraussichtlich dieses Wochenende den Probebetrieb aufnimmt. Ralux (Diskussion) 10:20, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Okay, ich habe dich als Bot eingetragen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:21, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Galaktisches Imperium Hallo Dreist Ich wollte dich mal fragen: Was ist eigentlich aus dem Galaktischen Imperium geworden? *Wurde es zum Neuen Galaktischen Imperium *Hat es sich wiederaufgelöst *Besteht es nur noch aus kleinen Fraktionen *Ist es in den Untergrund getaucht LG Beppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 16:01, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich zur Beantwortung deiner Frage zur Verfügung stellen dürfte: Das Galaktische Imperium begann sich nach dem Tode Palpatines langsam aufzuspalten. Ohne eine zentrale Führungsperson wollte jeder der Anführer des Imperiums werden und so entbrannten Machtkämpfe zwischen den hochrangigsten Flotten- und Armeeoffizieren des Imperiums. Wenn du aber mehr wissen willst, warum liest du dann nicht einfach diese Seite??!! Lord Dreist hat sicherlich Besseres zu tun, als dir eine Zusammenfassung der galaktischen Geschichte zu geben. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:09, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Dreist, ich komme nicht in den Chat, dort steht irgendwie etwas von wegen, das ich eine Einladung brauche um rein zu kommen. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 14:24, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe das selbe Problem. Advieser (Diskussion) 14:36, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ebenfalls. Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:41, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich bin schon seit Stunden im Chat. Versucht mal auf #Malgus zu gehen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:49, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Irgendwie kommen meine Nachrichten im Chat nicht an. Dort steht dann immer Cannot send to channel: #Jedipedia.de . Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:09, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ja, ich weiß warum. Aus irgend einem Grund setzt ChanServ den Channel immer auf +m und hat ihn auch auf +i gesetzt. Das bewirkt diese Sachen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 15:11, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Interwiki-Test Hallo Lord Dreist, ich möchte Dir Bescheid geben, dass ich am Artikel Justice Crusader demnächst einen Versuch mit dem Droiden mache. Ich werde die Interwiki-Links aus dem genannten Artikel rausnehmen, und dann versuchen, sie mit dem Droiden wieder einzufügen. Ralux (Diskussion) 11:16, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Tag, das sollte in Ordnung gehen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:04, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) IP-Abgleich Moin Dreist, könntest du bitte deine CheckUser-Kräfte bei Benutzer:Shark-4000 einsetzten? Advieser (Diskussion) 12:51, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich nochmal :-) Ich arbeite gerade am Artikel imperiale Flotte, da's mit der LW Wahl ja nicht geklappt hat. Du hast ihn während der Wahl ja scharf kritisiert (waraus ich dir keinen Vorwurf mache, sondern dir im Nachhinein sogar zustimme) könntest du trotzdem eventuell mir sagen wo Sachen sind, die man verbessern könnte bzw. müsste. LG Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 17:24, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Achso ich wollte zusätzlich mal bemerken, dass der Artikel TIE-Serie keine Quellenangaben enthält... Da ich dies bereits auf der Diskussionsseite bemerkte, allerdings sich nichts getan hat, wollt ich das nur mal so sagen... Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 18:39, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) E-Mail Hallo Lord Dreist, Ich habe dir eine E-Mail geschrieben und keine Antwort bekommen. Es kann ja sein, dass sie im Spam gelandet ist und sie gar nicht gelesen hast. Schau mal nach - und antworte mir bitte, wenn du Zeit hast. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 14:55, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC)